The Strangest Thing
by SavageRoses
Summary: [OneShot][TxY] “I’m sorry—” “Yuki?—Yuki!” If you do not like tragedy, and are easily offended by samesex relationships, I suggest that you do not read this fan fiction. No sneaky glances at the end of the story, okay? Pls. leave your comments.


**Author's Notes: **

While I'm never really such a big fan of the Touya & Yukito pairing, I must say I'm a bit surprised that I'm actually able to finish one. My only dilemma right now is how the readers will 'absorb' this, most specifically, fans of TxY.

No sneaky glances at the last part, okay? And after reading this one-shot fic, please tell me what you think. You're comments will be extremely valuable to me. Thank you.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**The Strangest Thing**

After long hours of meeting and a heated discussion with some of his colleagues during coffee break, over the company's strategy to expand overseas, Touya was forced to take an early break at the request of his boss. With all the traffic jam and on-going construction of the Takahashi Bridge near Tomoeda, Touya could only watch in silence from the front seat window of the car as it began to rain.

Tiny raindrops came splattering against the windshield bit-by-bit, only adding weight to the already agonizing feeling inside him. He hasn't spoken to Yuki for quite a while. Not since he's been busy with piles upon piles of paperwork. Not since he had refused to go out to dinner with him on his birthday because his schedule was much too hectic. He wished they could talk, but his work was making it impossible for them to be together.

The traffic kept still under the grey clouds of June. Moments passed, and it was not long before he realized that his cellphone was ringing. Reaching inside his coat pocket to answer the call, he saw a body being pulled out from a car wreck, and carried to an ambulance from not afar, where a small crowd gathered. This greatly caught his attention, but nevertheless, he managed to flip open the phone, and say '_Hello_', slightly disturbed at the site.

"_Touya…_"

His heart jumped upon hearing a familiar voice at the other end of the line.

"_Yuki?_"

Months went by without a single call from him. Just the sound of his voice was enough to make him stop breathing.

"_I figured I should give you a call before I leave._"

"_What? Where are you going?_"

It was all so sudden and there was little time for him to react. Was history repeating itself?

"…_Because the trip was scheduled on such a short notice._"

"_Well, at least tell me where you're going._"

"_I already told you that._"

Or was it something else?

"_You're not making any sense._"

"_Listen. I'm really sorry, Touya._"

"_Sorry for what?_"

He was beginning to get confused, and felt the conversation was going nowhere.

"_I'm sorry—_"

"_Yuki?—Yuki!_"

The line was cut off. He sighed in disbelief.

The streets were finally cleared off from spectators by policemen as the ambulance drove off. And the traffic began to move. He tried calling him back, but his phone was '_unattended._' _Damn it!_" he cursed under his breath, putting down the phone on the seat beside him.

"_Hey buddy, Get moving will ya!_" shouted a cab driver from behind, wildly honking his horns. His sterling grey sedan was blocking the other cars from passing, as it appeared. To his embarrassment, Touya immediately switched transmission and stepped on the gas.

Driving along the quiet streets of Tomoeda, and with only a few blocks away from his house, he decided to make a detour and drop by Yuki's place to finally discuss things with him, when his phone rang once again.

"_Hello._" He picked up the phone. No one answered.

"_Hello?_" He spoke once again.

"_Onii-chan._"

It was his sister, Sakura. But why would she be calling him when she's at school for her cheering practice? He pulled up near Penguin Park and stopped the engine, sensing the importance of this call.

"_Hey, aren't you supposed to be practicing at this moment?_"

"_I…It's about Yukito-san._" Her voice was shaky.

"_Oh,_ _I just talked to him a while ago. Is there something wrong?_"

"_But onii-chan… _" He could hear her sobbing.

"_Sakura, are you alright?_" He was puzzled, yet worried at the same time.

"_Onii-chan…_" She breathed.

"_He's dead._"

The words trailed off. The pain was sinking in.

It was too late.

_>>Beep. Beep. Beep._

The End.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Author's Notes:

Please feel free to leave your comments. :)

SavageRoses


End file.
